friend or foe?
by Cherry Blossom02
Summary: Sakura and the others are famous singers in both Muggles and Wizard world.Albus Dumbledore, their grandfather ask them saying that he need help to protect his students. What will happen when she and the gang went there? Could they make Harry trust them? O


Hi! Hello! Hope you like my HPCCS fic!

Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo and the others are famous singers in both Muggles and Wizard world. After their successful concert, Albus Dumbledore or their grandfather ask them saying that he need help to protect his students. What will happen when she and the gang went there? Could they make Harry trust them? Or making him angrier? And what's with Snape smilling? And Draco being nice? What! SxS ExT MxOC HxG RxH Dx?

* * *

**Prologue**

The Tokyo streets were less bustled than they usually are. This was because not to far outside the city everyone was in concert. They lined up and slowly started to enter the stadium in which it was being held. The stage already had its effects on which amazed everyone. From the skylights fell petals of Cherry Blossoms, Plum Blossoms, Rose and silver slow flakes, which seemed to glow. Anyone who can feel magic, can sense the magic from the stage; but for those who don't, they were a cool special effect. Then the lights in the rest of the stadium began to fade and the concert was about to begin.

"Good evening Tokyo," a girl said into a microphone as she ran out on stage. She had long auburn hair that was tied up in a bun and the rest flowed down to her thighs. Her emerald eyes shone as she turned to the crowd. She laughed as the crowed chanted 'Magic'. Some of the crowd started to cheer 'Cherry Blossom', for that was the name of the singer currently on stage.

"Good evening Tokyo," another girl ran out of the opposite direction of Cherry Blossom. She had raven black hair that flowed down to her waist and her amethyst eyes laughed as the crowd started to chant 'Plum Blossom', for that is the name of the other singer.

"Nice to see you all Tokyo" another girl ran out on the side of Cherry Blossom… She had a black hair that tied in a two bun and the rest flowed down to her waist and her red eyes full of life as the crowd started to chant "Rose" for that is the name of the singer.

"Oh wow! The Tokyo is so many people! Right guys?" a boy said into a microphone as he ran out of the stage follow by two other men… He had messy chestnut brown hair and amber eyes. "You're right Li!" a boy with dark violet hair and gray eyes agreed. "I agree with you Li and Ryu and there are many beautiful girls!" a boy with midnight dark hair with glasses that hide his beautiful blue eyes smirk, which is the last member of the "Six Fighters"

"Stop Kidding around Eriol and lets gets this party started" Cherry Blossom yelled at the boy.

"Fine! You party pooper" Eriol act like a kid and pouted that make the crowd laugh and him.

"Hey everyone you ready for tonight," Plum asked with a smile

"Hai," The crowd shouted.

"Then let the magic begin," Cherry turned to Plum, Rose and the other and nodded. The background lights started to fade and the only lights you could see was from the snow and the one that was on the girls and guys.

**After 2 hours**

"Okay Tokyo," Cherry said in a sleep voice, "it is time to say good night."

"Good Night Cherry Blossom," everyone said.

"Night Tokyo," Plum yawned.

"Night Plum Blossom," everyone said.

"Good bye Tokyo! See you again next time!" Rose yelled.

"Bye Rose" everyone yelled.

"BYE TOKYO!" The guys yelled with a tired voice.

"Bye!" everyone yelled.

The lights in the concert hall dimmed and the 'special effect' disappeared. The crowed started to leave as some lights were turned back on for them. Meanwhile, backstage things were barely calming down. Three girls and boys entered the dressing room. They were greeted by there family and friends.

"You all look good out there" Sonomi, mother of Plum Blossom praised.

"Thanks" they all said

After they change their clothes their family head back home except their friends and Dumbledore, Their Grandfather.

"Can you all please sit in a circle?" Dumbledore request.

Everyone nodded and one by one move to make a circle.When they settle downDumbledore starts to talk again.

"As you know in the wizard world we have an enemy name Voldemort right?" He asked gently.

"Yes grandfather" Cherry answered.

"Well… we have a problem right know… as you see… Voldemort is getting stronger and we don't know when he will attack" He sad calmly.

"So why are you telling us about this?" Li asked rudely.

"Syaoran be nice!" Cherry scolded him.

"Sorry" he mumbled making Dumbledore chuckle.

"that's okay… well… you asked why am I telling you this right?" He asked

"Yah! I just asked that!" Syaoran said annoyed. '_why is this old man keep us waiting?_'

"Syaoran don't talk like that! Be patient" again, Sakura scolded him.

"Sorry" he apologized. Making everyone in the room laugh at him.

"Oh… my cute little descendant is scared of my daughter! This must be the end of the world" Eriol said teasingly with a smirk on his lips.

"Shut Up Eriol!" Syaoran said angrily with a blush or red for angry.

"Oh… I'm scared! Help me Sakura" Eriol said in a baby voice

"Quiet!" Ryu yelled that make the two shut up.

"Thanks Ryu!" Cherry said cheerfully giving him her best smile that make boys melt and he gratefully gave her a smile too.

"Why do you give him a smile when I don't?" Syaoran whined while glaring at Ryu.

"Because he is a good and nice boy unlike you. So shut up and be nice to my grandfather okay?" She eyed him making him shut up at once and nodded his face.

"oh… how _kawaii_" Eriol said in a high pich voice.

"Shut Up nerd boy" Rose said annoyed look on her face that make Eriol shut up.

Dumbledore look at them with an amuse smile when they where all finish arguing, he cleared his trout to make them listen to him they all look at him and he smile at them and continue what he was saying "As I was saying… I want all of you to study at Hogwarts to help me protect the students in there especially his enemy number one n his list"

"Harry Potter" Cherry Whispered.

"Exactly. Well… it's your decision if you want to come or not but please reconsider… at least when you lot there we know we are safe after all you 6 are all sorcerer and sorceress and you can learn new magic even if you already new it" he stopped then continue "and you're parents agree all about this and they are just waiting for your answer"

"Touya agree?" Cherry asked in shock

"Yes… and by the way… Yue or Yukito and Ruby or Nakura will be teaching there too if that's okay…" Dumbledore look at Eriol that nodded and continue with his speech "you six will have a special dorm because we all know you all are extremely popular, I will leave you six here for a minute to talk. I'll wait outside please let me know at once" Then he got up of his chair and leave.

After that no once speak a word they are still registering all Dumbledore said to them after 20 seconds or so Plum can't take the silence anymore.

"So… are we going or not?" Plum break the silence.

"Well… if grandfather needs help then I'm in… and I want to see Hogwarts too…" Cherry said thinking what Hogwarts look like. (A/N: Okay! I'm just going to call them by there real name okay?)

"I'm in because where Sakura is I'm there" Syaoran said looking at Sakura and give her his rare smile that she exchange with a kiss.

"Well… I'm in if Tomoyo-hime will come" Eriol said.

"You know I will come! I can't live with Sakura in other world! Who will I video when she's not in here and How can I miss her Kawaii moments? Who ---" she was cut off by Eriol.

"Tomoyo-hime can you stop right now? We have to discuss that later… we have to discuss this because Dumbledore is waiting for us out there" Eriol interrupt.

"Fine… just to say you don't know I'm in!" Tomoyo as known as Plum Blossom said.

"I'm in too…" Meiling said with a smile.

"Me too" Ryu said looking at Meiling smiling like a child.

"Okay… let's tell grandpa now, come on guys" Sakura said and they went outside of the room there stood, Dumbledore talking with a pale, point face with sleek blond hair.

"DRACO!" Sakura and Tomoyo yelled as they lunged him a big bear hug.

"HELP" Draco shouted as he detached himself away from Sakura and Tomoyo, which unfortunately his cousin.

"Sorry" they apologized and quickly ask him many question like "how are you?" "what are you doing here?" etc. they quickly stop when they heard someone cleared their throat. They quickly turn their heads away from Draco and look who interrupt them and they look at Dumbledore curiously.

"Are you finish deciding?" Dumbledore ask Sakura.

"Yes… and our decision are going to Hogwarts… and I really think we need a break with singing…" Earning a glare from Tomoyo "Well… it's just that I'm tired with all these singing! I need an adventure you know!" Sakura retorted.

"Fine! Well… it's been a while with those capturing days…" Tomoyo said dreamily.

"Yep I miss those days…" Sakura said like in a trance but were interrupted by a cough. "What?" She asked.

"You were space out!" Said Tomoyo slight worried.

"It's nothing I just remembered our old days" Sakura said giving Tomoyo her breathtaking smile.

"Okay…" Tomoyo said then look away from her and focusing on Dumbledore.

"Grandfather, Why is Draco in here?" Tomoyo asked that make Dumbledore look seriously.

"Well… I know that you will ask this but I didn't think its sooner… Well… Draco's parent had been locked up in Azkaban by accusing as a dead eather ---" he was cut by Draco saying "He deserved it" and was cut by Dumbledore "But they was your parents" "They are but I don't feel like they are my parents" "Okay…" Dumbledore said slowly "Now… that you now why is he here I have another favor for you Sakura"

"Sure… what is it?" Sakura asked nonchalantly

"Can Draco stay at your home until school starts? He has nowhere to stay… well… he was adopted by your Uncle Snape but he was too much busy with Voldemort is rising"

"Sure… hey wait! How about if I ask father to adopt him?" Sakura asked and look at Draco who is looking at his foot.

"That will be good… now come on… you youngsters should rest now… you can ask your father tomorrow Sakura… Now come along" He said then walk away gesturing them to follow him.

* * *

**-Next Morning-**

"DADDY!" Sakura yelled at the almost empty mansion. She was wearing a yellow summer dress that reached threw her ankles and seeing every part of curve.

"DADDY!" Sakura yelled again now at the dining room.

"I'm in here honey!" Sakura's father, Fujitaka yelled at the door of the Kitchen.

"I have to ask you something daddy!" Sakura said running towards him at the kitchen seeing him cooking breakfast.

"What is it honey?" Fujitaka asked softly at her daughter.

"Well…" Sakura said hesitedly. "Grandfather wants ask us, my friends, if we want to go to Hogwarts. We said yes. And… umm… you remember our cousin Draco right?"

"Yes" Fujitaka said with a hint of concern at his voice.

"Well… Aunt and Uncle had been sent to Azkaban" Sakura said. Earning a gasp of shock at his father. "Well… Draco now is homeless… And I want to ask you, if we can adopt him?" Sakura asked with pleading look at her eyes.

"Sure!" Fujitaka chirped happily. HE was happy to see Sakura happy and Draco was kind of a sweet boy to him so he accepted.

"Thank dad! I'm going to tell him now!" Sakura thanked him and left the kitchen to go to the guest room.

Sakura was outside of the room and where knocking on the door and yelling "DRACO WAKE UP! I'VE got SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" And after like what eternity from her the door opened by a messy blond hair guy rubbing his eyes.

"What?" he growled slightly while wondering why Sakura wake him from his beauty sleep.

"I just want to tell you that Dad is going to adopt you! You're going to be my big brother! But please don't act like Touya!" Sakura said with a humor that make Draco chuckled softly remembering Touya glared all the guys that ask Sakura out.

"Of course! I already know you got someone in mind" he joke making Sakura's cheek red and a glare.

"Whatever… get up already and we have a busy weekend since today!" Sakura said and quickly stumbled out of the hallway and went downstairs.

Since that day they have been busy all weekend, buying school stuffs, chatting about Hogwarts, and slightly study what they will worked out in the 1st semester.

"Jeez! This is all easy!" Meiling growled emphasizing EASY.

"It is… for us… but from wizard it isn't" Eriol reasoned.

"Whatever! Lets just play or something! We are leaving here tomorrow and I'm going to miss this place you know!" Meiling said while throwing the book out of her sight and walk up to Ryu and sit on his lap.

"Okay… how about we go to the park?" Ryu suggested while putting his hands in Meiling's small waist.

"Okay!" Sakura said happily and stand up on Syaoran ( She's been sitting on his lap) earning a disappointed moan from him. And she just smile and kiss his cheek and held up her hand so he can took it.

They stay up there for the whole afternoon not caring the other side of the place. They all went home in Sakura's house or I mean mansion. They have been staying there since they where invited to go at Hogwarts. That night they have a short meeting about how will they go to Hogwarts or how will they surprise them and when the clock turned to midnight they sleepily departed to their respective room and sleep.

On Sakura's room you can heard her sighing. With one last sigh she got up on her bed and silently went to the next room beside her which is Syaoran's.

She look at the door quietly, before opening the door and silently looking on the bed, looking if he's asleep or not. Seeing he's asleep he silently walk to the room and look at Syaoran. 'he looks so peaceful when sleeping' Sakura thought and silently giggled at herself. After a minute or two she walk to the other side of the bed and went to sleep next to him. Carefully not waking Syaoran up but unsuccessful because he feel something beside him. He look on his other side and saw a Wide-eyed Sakura.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Syaoran yawned.

"I can't sleep… can I sleep in here? Please." Sakura plead.

"Sure" Syaoran answered and move a little to his side so Sakura have a place to sleep. He put his arm on Sakura's waist to make her sleep closely to him making Sakura Blush but comfortable.

That night they all sleep happily but with a same thought '_what will happen tomorrow?_'

* * *

Hi! Hello! hope u like it!

**_PLS REVIEW! i want many review!_**

**_Pls tell me suggest if you have any idea! ) _**

**_And who do you like harry to partner with? and Draco and Ron? Pls tell me! _**


End file.
